


High School Never Ends

by 10dragon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), starwars
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10dragon/pseuds/10dragon
Summary: This is a High school AU with some of my original characters and my own story. After 4 years Mira returns to Star High to find things to be different. Can she get through the hard time with her family, and with her love life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction ever. Im not very good at writing at all but thankfully i have a great editor Sqidney!

Leon ran down the hall looking for his cousin Ray. He had just heard that his best friend from way back in middle school was coming back to their hometown for her senior year of high school. “RAY!!” he yelled as he saw her. She turned at looked down at the blond man panting and sweating. “What? Did you forget your homework for Luke's class again?” Leon glared at her. “No, my friend from back in middle school is moving back!” he sad jumping up and down. Ray rolled her eyes. “So what's the big deal with it then? They can't be that great.” Ray challenged. Leon gaped at her. “Shes amazing!!!! She, Ben, and I pulled so much stuff back then!” he squealed and then frowned. “Before she moved and Ben… you know…” Ray patted her cousins back. “Still hurts huh?” Leon nodded. “Does she know?” Ray asked. Leon looked up with wide eyes.”uh no she doesn't…”  
A girl with red brown hair started up at the building she was about to enter. “I'm really back…” she murmured “MIRA! COME ON” Mira looked over at her brother Adam who was trying to get her into school. She rolled her eyes and ran over to him, her purple eyes shining. “You excited?” Adam nudged her. She laughed and pushed him “Of course I love this town!!” she said looking around at the teens running around the school trying to get to class. They entered the office and was greeted by two people. Luke Skywalker, Mira’s old tutor form back in middle school now a teacher at the high school, and Snoke, Adams and her grandfather, who just happens to be a teacher. Luke and Snoke were arguing about who knows what, when they saw Mira and smiled. “Mira! Welcome back!” Luke said hugging her. She hugged him back. “It's good to see you, sir!” She then turned to her grandfather. “Hello grandfather.” “Hello child, I'm expecting great things Mira, or you will-” he started and she rolled her eyes once more “I know I know I’ll be sent back to my father and have to go through homeschooling…. again…” Snoke nodded and handed her a paper. “Your schedule.” Mira took it gladly and waved good bye to her brother.  
Mira walked down the hall looking for 15B her English class. When she accidentally ran into and boy with red hair. “Sorry…” she bowed slightly, he just huffed and murmured “freshmen” Mira shot her head up and looked at him walking away. “Um, actually, I'm a senior.” She stated under her breath and continued down the hall. Once she found the english hall she heard a voice calling her name. As she turned she was tackled by a head of blonde hair. “MIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!” It yelled. “LEON!!!” She hugged her tackler back happily, “It's been so long!” She said pulling back. “I KNOW!!” He said jumping. She laughed and the turned to the brunet behind Leon. “Hi-” she waved- “Hi, I'm Ray-” she pointed to Leon- “His cousin.” Mira held her hand out, “Mira, Mira Cade.” Ray gaped “Wait. Mira as in the same Mira that went to world championships for hand to hand combat and sword skills?!?!?” She look at Leon who had the biggest grin. “WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LEON!!!??!” Mira laughed. “That was years ago! I’m not as good as I used to be you know...“ “STILL!!” Ray stammered. “Are you in Luke's combat class?!” Mira nodded. “Yes I'll mostly be helping though... “ Ray was still gawking when Leon came to 15B. “Well this is homeroom for me.” Mira looked at him, “Same here!” They high fived and laughed “It’s middle school all over again just without Ben… Speaking of how is he?” Mira asked. Leon grimaced “Well Mira you see…. Ben isn't really around anymore…” Mira looked at him with a sad look “Oh…” With that she walked into class saying nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet a brand new character. YES!

After two hours it was finally time for P.E. as Mira walked into the gym sporting a tank top and sweats she noticed some people sitting on the side lines. She thought to herself “Ray must have told people…” She shrugged and stood next to Luke awaiting instructions. “Ah Mira!” Luke said as he turned from the student he was talking to who did not look to happy. “I have picked a partner for you, for your, well demonstration..” He said gesturing to the crowd that had formed in the bleachers. He turned back to the other student. “This is…” That's all Mira heard as she looked at the face of the boy in front of her “Ben…” She murmured “It's Kylo now…” He snapped at her. Leon who was in the crowd faced palmed “He's so dead…” Mira looked down and balled up her fists. She was trying to suppress the anger but it wasn't working so well. “Well you two I want a clean fight” Luke started as Kylo got into stance. Mira just stood there still looking down. “On my mark… GO” Mira lunged, grabbing Kylo’s arm and flipping him onto his back. Kylo, before he could even recover completely, was grabbed by the other arm and now was face down on the mat with Mira bending his arm in a way he didn't think it could bend. “ I GIVE! I GIVE!” He yelled. Mira let go and panted as she stormed out of the gym leaving behind a sore Kylo and a cheering crowd. Leon walked up to his cousin, who was now laying on the mats, “I told you she would be angry.” “Shut up!” Kylo yelled, aggravated. He sat up. “I didn't think she would that mad...”

 

It had been about a week after the demo, and Mira was still fuming. Kylo tried to talk to her but every time he did she glared at him and walked off. Its was in chemistry that something kinda changed. Snoke had more than one T.A. Mira and one other… Mira was sitting up next to her Grandfather's desk sorting papers, when Kylo walked over. “Hey..” He gave a small wave. Mira ignored him. He sighed. “Look we really need to talk Mir.” Mira flinched at the nickname he gave her from back in middle school. “No we don't” she stated through her teeth. “And its Mira” She said, so mockingly, to him. As he was about to say something else the door swung open and a girl with crazy hair carrying armor walked in setting down the armor on the desk. “Don't touch this, or I, will personally, torture and kill you” She stated to the class. That's when her eyes fell on Mira. She walked over, shoving Kylo out of the way. “ Hello~ you must be Mira. The chick that kicked emo-face’s butt!” She said holding out her heavily ringed hand. “Im Advaka!” Mira shook her head and Advaka got close to her face “You're really cute. You know that?” Mira blushed and looked away. Kylo was glaring at the strawberry blond “Advaka….” Advaka looked at him “Yesssss mister grumpy?” she asked with an innocent face. “We were talking.” Kylo said pointing to Mira. Mira shook her head ‘no’ and went back to her papers. “Why don't you sit down?” Advaka said happy to see Kylo fuming, “Snoke will be here soon.”

Mira and Advaka hit it off right away, Mira had never laughed and made a friend so fast before in her life! As the day was ending Mira was getting ready to leave and Kylo walked up. She sighed, “What?” she asked, looking at him. He looked at her, his eyes giving away everything. “Mira… please.” He whispered. Mira slammed her locker door and looked at him. “3 years Be- Kylo!” She yelled “ 3 Freaking years! You could have called or wrote but nooooooo you had to disappear off the face of the planet. You obviously didn't care about me at all so why in the hell are you trying know!!!???” Kylo flinched. “I'm sorry…” Mira laughed. “No, you’re not.” And she walked away with tears starting to fall. “We gotta fix this…” Leon said to Ray as the saw Kylo punch a wall. “He's not going to let you. Remember he never wants to see us again.” Ray stated. Leon looked at her. “I think this is different… For one Mira is still talking to me not him, and he knows that.” he said pointing to Kylo, who was now walking over. “Well, I want nothing to do with this.” Ray said walking away. Leon looked at Kylo and waved, “Hi” He said. Kylo sighed, “Help…” Leon smirked “I have been waiting to hear those words for 2 years now.” Kylo growled.  
“Do you understand why she's pissed?” Leon asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Kylo slowly set his coffee down on Leon's counter. “Not really…” Leon face-palmed. “Really, you completely ignored her and stopped talking to her for 3 straight years. NOT TO MENTION!” Kylo shook his head. “I hate it when you do that…” Leon smirked “You left her in her time of need, and she really, really liked you…” Kylo sighed. “I know, but, I just… ARGHHHHHHH!!!!” “Sucks doesn't it? Having someone you have known and cared about for years ignore you.” Leon said bitterly. Kylo flinched at the bitterness in his voice. “Have I said sorry for that yet?” Leon gave him a straight faced look. “Sorry….” Kylo said. Leon gave him a small shove. “It's ok man, you were in a bad spot then… Even though you were fine after-” Leon stopped when he looked at Kylos face. “Ok I’ll stop!!” “Thank you!!” Kylo said back. “Anyways, Mira isn't going to just come back. She does still really like you, but this hurt her so this is going to take time.” Leon stated, and stared as Kylo looked at the ground. “What am I going to do….” Kylo mumbled, putting his head down in shame. “Ummm, change?” Kylo looked at him and shook his head. “I can't go back to being Ben, I'm already to far into me being, well, me…” Kylo said. Leon pondered and looked over to see Advaka, Kylo’s eyes followed his eyes. “No, OH NO! I'm not asking her for help” Leon gave him a look and Kylo grumped. “FINE! I’ll ask!! Happy!??!” “Yes” Leon grinned at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mira stared up at the ceiling of the chemistry lab. She would come there to clear her mind and calm down. She still didn't understand why Kylo became, well, Kylo. Why he shut her out and why he even bothered trying to make it up. “Whatcha doin?” Mira looked over to see Advaka standing there with a smile. “Thinking…” Advaka nodded. “You wanna know why Ben became Kylo don't you?” Mira sat up, looked at her friend and nodded. “Well first tell me about middle school! Leon wont tell me anything.” Advaka said, pouting. Mira laughed. “Well when I was in 6th grade my mom took me to live here away from my dad. She wanted something better than what he was giving. First day I met Leon and Ben and they kinda made fun of me at first but as we got to know each other, we opened up and the three of us became best friends.” Advaka leaned in listening. “Leon was always the one getting us in trouble and Ben was the one to make it worse. As for me I was the one getting us out of it. As the years went by, we got closer, and then….” Mira looked down with sad eyes as she wiped away a tear. “Eighth grade my mom got sick and passed away…” Advaka gave her a hug and rubbed her back “I had to move back with my dad and at the time I had developed feelings for Ben… and so did he… Leon kept in touch but Ben didn't so for 4 years I was in the dark wondering if I did something wrong… Now I wonder if I fought and tried staying if it would have made a difference at all…” Advaka looked at her and sighed. “You haven't talked to him have you?” Mira scoffed. “Hell no” “Try” Mira gave Advaka a horrified look. “Why should I?” “Because he's been threw alot the last 4 years too. He also lost a parent…” Miras eyes went wide. “Han” Advaka nodded “I wasn't told a lot and well I'm not really friends with him but I saw him go through the fall and how he became that emo arse we know today.” Mira looked at the door like she was waiting for him to walk thru. “Okay.” Advaka looked at her. “I'll talk to him”  
Kylo was arguing with Hux about who know what when Mira walked over and grabbed him unexpectedly, pulling him away from his group. “You wanna talk, let's talk.” She said as she pulled him to her locker, Leon saw a gave a small smile. “Sooo.” Kylo began “I know about your dad…” Kylo eyes grew big as Mira looked away from him. “Why didn’t you call me?” “I didn't think it mattered…” Kylo replied “Well it did. I went through losing a parent. I could have helped hell we could have avoided all of this…” Kylo shook his head. “ It was just that… I never really felt at peace and, well, after you left it got worse…” Mira nodded and looked at him. “I still like you, you know.” She whispered. Kylo moved closer. “So do I… I'm sorry all of this happened. I should've called you… I…. I just..” Mira hugged him. “I know, I know.” Kylo hugged her tightly. He was just so glad she was back in his life. He never wanted this to end. He begged to god if there was one if they would let her stay this time. Mira slowly let go and pulled away, her eyes starting to tear up a little. She wiped them away laughing at herself when Kylo pulled her back in and kissed her softly on the lips. Mira blushed hard and looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Waiting for him to ask the question.”Do you...uh… wanna… I don't know… go out?” Kylo asked. Mira smiled ear to ear and nodded a yes, “I'd like that.”   
When the lunch bell rang Leon ran over to Mira who was standing at the door waiting for Kylo. “Soooooooo how did it go?” Leon smirked. Mira pushed him. “ You and Advaka planned this didn't you!?” “ I WILL NEITHER CONFIRM NOR DENY!!” Leon said holding his hands up. Mira laughed. “Thank you, really.” “Speaking of tall, dark, and lanky.” Leon said, spotting Kylo with his group. Kylo split away from them and walked over to Mira, slipping his hand in hers. “Ahhhhh so thats how it is.” Leon smiled as Kylo and Mira blushed. “Thanks for letting me know ahead of time before you start dating my best friend, Kylo!” Leon said give Kylo a friendly shove. “It's your fault!” Kylo shot back. Leon rolled his eyes at his friend. Mira laughed. “You guys never change!” Kylo and Leon looked at the brunet as she kept laughing. “Well Ren, looks like you back with your little gang again.” Came a voice from behind. Kylo sneered, “Hux…” “Oh don't be that way. Hello there, Mira a pleasure to meet the woman who has made Ren soft” Hux held out his hand and Mira took it and griped it hard. “Pleased to meet a man that I can break in half.” She said, smiling.  
“Hux, what do you want?” Kylo said with an aggravated voice, squeezing Mira’s hand. “Nothing really. Just wondering if you’re going to stop hanging with… them, and come back with us.” Kylo chuckled.”Yeah no. Today I am going to be with Mira and Leon. I haven't hung out with them for 4 years, so, back off.” Mira squeezed his hand and rubbed it, trying to calm him down. Kylo took a breath and looked back at Hux. “Just leave.” Hux sneered at Mira and walked into the lunchroom. “Why do you even know him?!” Leon griped. “He's a good guy, when he gets what he wants…” Kylo reply. “Sooo, like you.” Mira said smiling. Kylo looked at her and shook his head. “The real question is, why do i know you!” Mira shoved him and laughed as Leon smiled at him.


End file.
